Missed Chances
by pink m and m
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! JS (duh) Jareth is going crazy and will do anything to stop the pain. First chap is a fanfic by Evanescence; R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's okay! This is only the first chapter so stay tuned for the others. And remember review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Labyrinth or the song My Immortal by Evanescence.  
  
*I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone*  
  
Jareth stalked around his throne room gazing at a crystal with the image of Sarah in it. She was turning into a beautiful woman full of grace and charm.....everything he could ever want in a queen. The thought of her ruling with him made him smile, but it was quickly replaced by a scowl.  
  
"What would she want to come back to me for? I can't offer her more than what I already have and she turned me down." He quickly threw the crystal so he wouldn't have to see her anymore. Sarah's presence, her charisma and light lingered around every corner, stalked him down every hallway, waited patiently for him in his chambers. It got so bad to where he wished he never knew she existed. That was the only way he would be normal again....  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real Theres just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me*  
  
Why didn't she understand?? He would've done anything--absolutely anything-- for her. He would move stars and planets at her very whim...but no, it wasn't meant to be. This had to end here and now......  
  
*You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me*  
  
Jareth slowly gazed down at the mortal weapon in his hand. What do they call them again? Oh yes, a gun. He didn't want to think about what he had to do, he just intended to do it as soon as possible so there wouldn't be time for doubts. So he started to raise the gun.....  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along*  
  
This would all end tonight. 


	2. What happened to Jareth?

This is my second chap so I hope yall enjoy!!!!  
  
A/N: Does anyone know what happened to the Hooded Crow?????  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Do not sue me. Because it is not mine. Thank you. Have a nice day.  
  
Jareth sat and wondered what he should do about Sarah. Should he tell her his plans? That he wouldn't be there *if* she ever called on him? No, it was too risky. She might try to stop him only to break his heart by refusing him again.  
  
So he left her a note. (A/N- Wow, way to be scared of rejection)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning feeling energized and ready to face the day. She sat up in bed and put on her slippers and robe and was about to walk to the bathroom to take a shower when she noticed a little slip of paper pinned to her bed.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I'm leaving you this note to let you know that I will not be around anymore. So don't try to call on me because I won't come. But, then again, you're probably happy about that right?  
  
~Jareth~  
  
Sarah winced when she got to the last line of the letter. "Does he really believe that I don't care?" she thought. "I always did love him, it's just, how am I supposed to leave my life here to be with him? Well, Sarah, it's time that you forgot all about little old Jareth."  
  
But she couldn't. Without even realizing what she was doing, she called on an old friend for help.  
  
"Hoggle? I need you."  
  
"Sarah? What do you need?"  
  
Sarah spun around and looked at her mirror to see Hoggle in it. "Please, I need to know what's wrong with Jareth. He left me this note."  
  
"Hm. Seems like he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."  
  
"Hoggle! How can you say that when you're the one who told me he loves me?"  
  
"Well, it's very easy actually.." Hoggle thought, but didn't have the nerve to say it. "If you'd like I'll take you to him so you can see him and ask him yourself."  
  
"Oh Hoggle you're a lifesaver!!!!" Sarah screamed and gave him a huge hug. (A/N-maybe she shouldn't have said those words again...)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*Click*  
  
That was all it took  
  
Jareth stood there, surprised that it was this easy. Just a little push on the trigger and all of his pain was supposed to be gone.  
  
But there was one itsy bitsy little problem. He was still alive. In a deathly state, but all the same he was still alive. Using all of his strength, he managed to get to his chambers and fall in bed. With his last thought being of Sarah, he fell into the lovely world of being unconscious.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hoggle and Sarah arrived moments later in the throne room, looking around for the Goblin King. "Hoggle, isn't he supposed to be in here?" Sarah asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, he could've gotten tired or something. Why don't we ask someone to show us to his chambers?"  
  
"Great idea Hoggle! Excuse me, but could you please show us the way to His Majesty's chambers?" Sarah asked a little goblin maid.  
  
"Oh my Lord! You're Sarah aren't you?" the goblin maid asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Everyone knows about you silly! You're the girl who defeated His Majesty! Wow, will he be surprised to see you! Follow me," the goblin maid said.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Well???? What do you think???? And thanks to all the reviewers! Keep 'em coming!  
  
~!~pink m and m~!~ 


	3. Walkin to the king's chambers

Hey guys!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy w/ Drivers Ed and school and dance... This list goes on and on and on.. Oh well. Well enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. Okay? Got it? So you no sue.  
  
"Just follow me darlin' I'll show ya to His Majesty's room."  
  
"Thanks so much! What's your name, if I may ask?" Sarah inquired.  
  
"Oh of course you may!! It's Katrina, darlin'".  
  
Walking behind Sarah and Katrina, Hoggle was quickly getting bored of the conversation. "Well, Sarah's your friend so I guess you have to put up with being bored." He grumbled to himself.  
  
"Ah! Here we are Miss Sarah!" Katrina exclaimed as they came upon two huge mahogany doors with pictures carved into them.  
  
"Great, thanks a lot Katrina."  
  
"No problem Miss Sarah and if you'll be needin' anything else just call." Katrina said quickly before she left.  
  
Sarah timidly reached up and knocked on one of the huge doors. When she didn't get a response she tried again. Still nothing. Gathering all of the courage she had, she decided that she should go ahead and go in. I mean come on this was the man who took her baby brother..of course she was a little bit nervous. As she pushed open the doors she suddenly remembered that Hoggle was there and he hadn't said a word the whole time.  
  
"Hoggle, what's the matter? You haven't talked to me since we got here!"  
  
"Oh , it's nothing important. It's just, why would you care about Jareth after all this time? He hasn't done anything for you.."  
  
"Well, Hoggle, I guess that when you go through something as trying as the Labyrinth, you tend to bond with everyone you meet whether they are your friends or enemies."  
  
"Sure thing Sarah whatever you say."  
  
"Ok well I'm gonna go in so are you coming or not?"  
  
"I guess..not guaranteeing I won't run out though."  
  
"Good. Come on."  
  
As they walked in the door, Sarah screamed. Nothing in her life up to this point could ever have prepared her for what she saw. 


	4. Explanations

Hey guys!!! Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope this chapter answers some of your questions..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Labyrinth. Ok? If I did I would be making a lot more money than I am now...;)  
  
Sarah opened wide and let out a blood curdling scream. Jareth, King of the Goblins, was lying face down on the floor with a gun by his head and a knife by his heart. Sarah didn't know what was going on or what she was doing for that matter.  
  
"JARETH!"  
  
"Sarah what's all the-Oh no, Your Majesty! Wake up!" Katrina had bolted into the room as soon as she heard Sarah's first scream. "Where did he get that gun?!? Oh no, oh no, he finally lost control...what are we going to do?"  
  
"Quick Hoggle go find a doctor or someone who can help." Sarah ordered.  
  
"O-ok Sarah. I'll be back real soon."  
  
"Katrina, what do you mean he finally lost control? Why would he try to kill himself?" Sarah asked, tears flooding her vision.  
  
"Well you see Miss Sarah ever since you defeated him, he started going crazy. Now, there are many myths about why, the most obvious being that he never expected anyone to beat him. But I have my own ideas and I expect that everyone shall find out soon enough anyway."  
  
"I-I never meant to make him go crazy, but I just had to get my little brother back. You understand that right?"  
  
"Well of course I do missy. You just did what you had to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth laid unconscious for he didn't know how long. But he did remember what he did.. He got the gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger. Nothing. He cursed himself for being Fae for up until that point he wasn't thinking straight so of course he forgot that nothing besides a special kind of iron could kill him.  
  
That's where the knife came in.  
  
It would work perfectly for the job he had selected it to do. He would stab himself to death. And then he would be able to forget. Oh and that would be sheer bliss to not know that a girl named Sarah ever existed. Unfortunately, he fell into a deep unconscious state where he didn't know what was going on, but he did know that there were people in the room with him. He started to awaken, but decided he could deal with them later. Unconsciousness was just what he needed right now. The goblins could deal with not having a king for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes I did. Do you think Jar- the King knows that?"  
  
"In my personal opinion, yes he does. I don't think he minded you winning; he only minded you leaving. Did you know that when you were here he was smiling and laughing? Not those evil laughs mind you but sincere whole- hearted happy laughs. He hadn't laughed since his wife, the Princess Lilly, died over half a century ago. He loved her more than life itself. She was beautiful and she was the only woman His Majesty ever loved. Then you came along and all of a sudden it was like he was alive again. Now I don't know how you feel about His Majesty but he thinks an awful lot of you."  
  
"Oh my God," Sarah whispered. "I-I had no idea."  
  
"Well of course you didn't. How would you? I mean it's not every day you come to the Underground and fall in love with the Goblin King."  
  
"No, no, no! I don't love him! I mean of course there is an attraction but it's not anything close to love."  
  
"Just keep on telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it," Katrina chuckled.  
  
"But it's true! I only came here because he left me a note saying that if I should want to call on him, he wouldn't answer. And-and I wanted to know why." Sarah said stubbornly.  
  
"Have you ever called on him before? I mean, except for the time you wished your brother away." Katrina asked.  
  
"No." Sarah said softly the shame she felt evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, it sounds to me like you didn't appreciate the fact that he would come if you just said the word. That is, you didn't until he was gone."  
  
"Fine! So I didn't appreciate or even acknowledge it! What do you people want from me?"  
  
Katrina sighed. "Oh I'm sorry I got you so upset Miss Sarah. I'll leave you be until Hoggle comes back."  
  
"Ok. Thank you, Katrina."  
  
As soon as she was alone Sarah fell on the floor next to the once mighty Goblin King and she bawled like a baby.  
  
"God Jareth why did you have to do this to yourself? It was just a labyrinth there was no need for you to go berserk over me beating it... It wouldn't take that much to get my attention." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
With that, Sarah fell into the powerful grips of dreamless sleep. 


	5. Moments of Peace

First of all, let me say if you're still with me in this, I love you. So much. So just keep on with me and one of these days when I'm not busy (which is why I haven't updated in so long because unfortunately I don't have the luxury of sitting in front of a computer all day) we will finish this. I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got it? I no own. You no sue. I'm glad we've reached an agreement.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jareth awoke slowly, relishing each second that he lay undisturbed. Finally, his eyes opened only to be shut immediately; the sun was far too bright for his liking. He opened them again, tentatively this time, and finally he got used to the light. He sensed someone's presence behind him and quickly stood up and turned around. There lay his Sarah . . . .  
  
No! This had to be a dream. He pinched himself hard. Oh yes, it was real. What he didn't understand is how she got here, but did that really matter? No, he decided, what mattered was that she was here. He would not let her get away again. She had destroyed a great deal of his pride last time. That would not happen again. At least, not if he could help it. No matter what he had to do, he would win this time . . . . and that was a promise.  
  
He kneeled down and gently pushed her hair from her face. She had matured into a beautiful young woman. There was one down side to maturing, though. She had forgotten her dreams, forgotten the Labyrinth, forgotten him . . . . Now she was an accountant with a boyfriend named Ted. He scowled at the thought. She had the typical mundane life of a mortal. Yet she had been difference once and perhaps he could bring that out in her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was in the Labyrinth. How did she get here? Oh yes, she had wished Toby away to the goblins not believing it would happen. She could be such a drama queen sometimes. Suddenly she was very tired. Was there a bench around here somewhere? Screw it, she thought. This Labyrinth was taking a lot of the strength out of her and she just couldn't go on.  
  
"Jareth! I need to speak with you! NOW!!"  
  
"My my you're impatient." Jareth said with a smirk as he appeared behind her.  
  
"God you scared me! Stop doing that or you're paying for my hospital bill when I get a heart attack." Sarah said.  
  
"Well what did you need to speak with me about?"  
  
"This Labyrinth. It's just too much. I mean come on how could anyone solve this thing?"  
  
"Oh Sarah I did have so much faith in you. It's such a pity that you couldn't live up to my expectations for once."  
  
"Well could Toby go back in my place? I don't want him to grow up here and never know his parents." Sarah said with a slight quaver in her voice. How could she have ever wished Toby away?  
  
"Sarah, you now this goes against all the rules. . . ."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Done." He said as he leaned in dangerously close.  
  
"SARAH! Wake up Miss Sarah!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open wanting to see who dared to interrupt her slumber. Above her stood a familiar face . . . . . What was her name again? Oh yes, Katrina. Slowly everything that happened came back to her.  
  
"Oh God." She softly moaned under her breath.  
  
"Sarah, His Majesty left with the doctor. He'll be back shortly . . . In the meantime I suggest you get cleaned up. Come, I'll show you to the guest room."  
  
"Thank you Katrina. How long was I out?"  
  
"Oh, for about two hours. Hoggle came back about thirty minutes after I left you with His Majesty. He said that he was leaning over you, like he was scared someone would come and take you away from him."  
  
Sarah tried to control her anger, but who did he think he was?  
  
"That arrogant Goblin King! He probably thinks that just because I'm here now that he can keep me here forever!"  
  
"Now, Miss Sarah, keep your voice down."  
  
"It's just he makes me so mad! Just show me to the guest room Katrina."  
  
"Right this way, Miss Sarah." Katrina sighed.  
  
The long walk down the many corridors of the castle (it was like a Labyrinth in itself) was filled with an awkward silence. Sarah laughed to herself-she had never been quiet for five minutes at a time in her life! She couldn't help but think about what Katrina said Hoggle saw. Well, he could've been wrong, she reasoned. If only Jareth wasn't so goddamn gorgeous . . . . Wait a minute, Sarah thought, don't get too far ahead of yourself; he could be ugly now for all you know. Like that would ever happen. He'll always be that exotic kind of gorgeous. She stifled a laugh as she envisioned an "ugly-duckling" version of Jareth.  
  
"Ah, here we are Miss Sarah." Katrina said as they came up to an extremely ornate pair of white doors. Sarah gasped as she opened the doors. It was as if the room had been designed for her! The bed was absolutely huge with a canopy. The bedspread was dark blue with stars of gold on it. All of the furniture was dark cherry wood with designs of fairies, unicorns, and other mythical creatures carved into it.  
  
"Thank you Katrina. It's absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"It is, isn't it? This has always been my favorite room in the castle. Well, I'll leave you be for now."  
  
"Ok. Bye Katrina!" Sarah said as she fell on to the bed. "Oh God, how am I ever going to be able to sleep on my bed again?"  
  
All of a sudden there was a forceful knock on the door followed by: "SARAH! OPEN UP! WE NEED TO TALK!" 


	6. Getting a Talking To

Yes! The next installment of 'Missed Chances' is here! *runs around riotously while giggling uncontrollably* Well, as much as I love writing for you guys, I would rather much be with my friends who are all going to a party that no one told me about! So, it looks like my Friday night just opened and A Tale of Two Cities is waiting for me. *cringes* So here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now I'm fifteen years old. If you really thought I owned all of this you would be crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah recognized the voice right away.  
  
Jareth.  
  
How could she not recognize the voice that had haunted her for years?  
  
*Sarah, look what I'm offering you. Your dreams.*  
  
Just because his memory followed her around like a shadow didn't mean she had to act like putty in his hands.  
  
"I agree Jareth. If you would please come in, we can make this as quick and painless as possible."  
  
"I haven't heard something I've agreed with more all day." Jareth came in through the door with his all too familiar arrogant smirk and regal air.  
  
"My God Jareth you haven't changed a bit," Sarah thought to herself.  
  
"But you Sarah, you have turned into a woman. Although I must say as stubborn as ever."  
  
"God Jareth stay out of my mind! It is no place that you are welcome in."  
  
Jareth chuckled as he made his way to the chaise lounge across the room. Once there, he took up his signature pose and sat there waiting for Sarah to make the next move.  
  
"Well, you said we need to talk. So talk," Sarah said with an exasperated look on her face.  
  
"Ah well I meant to ask you-why in the Underground have you returned to my Labyrinth?"  
  
Sarah was visibly shaken by the question but quickly recovered. She put on a sweet smile and said, "Why, Jareth darling, I just wanted to know why you weren't going to be around anymore. You know, just out of curiosity."  
  
"Well, Sarah, I don't believe that that is any of your business at all seeing as you never called on me before. Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"Jareth, curiosity is human nature. It doesn't matter who you are I'm going to want to know what's going on. I just wanted to come here, get some answers, and leave. We'll be out of each others' lives forever in a matter of minutes."  
  
Jareth's heart was suddenly being squeezed by an unknown force. Was that what she really wanted? To be out of his life to the end of his days? Well, as long as she was happy he could live with that. But, he had to know...  
  
"Sarah, is that what you really want? Just to be in and out of here and not even stay around to see your friends? Come now, surely you must want to see them."  
  
"Of course I want to see them! But I was just saying that we wouldn't have to sit around here talking this thing to death! I mean it's not exactly pleasant being around you. You know, bad memories and all..."  
  
"Ah, I see! The sight of me brings back memories of the time you screwed up and wished away Toby! Well, Sarah, if I may say so, your sight brings back bad memories to me too."  
  
"Oh yes of course it would bring back bad memories to you! A little 15- year-old mortal girl beating your Labyrinth! Am I wrong in assuming you got a reality check that day?"  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I thought you didn't want to talk this to death. As for me, I have grown tired of this conversation. Dinner will be in 45 minutes so I suggest you get ready because you will be dining with me." Jareth got up and walked to the door and slammed it with a resounding bang.  
  
"Great, now I have no one to talk to. He is such a sore loser," she mused as she made her way to the bathroom. "There's the tub but where's the faucet?" she thought to herself as she surveyed the room. There was an old- timey sink across from the tub which was propped up on feet that were shaped like vulture claws. The tub was massive, but Sarah could not figure out how to get water.  
  
"I really do wish there was some way for me to have water," she said as she was making her way out of the bathroom to find Katrina. With one last look at the bathroom, she closed the door connecting it and her room. She started to make her way out of the room as realization dawned on her. She ran back to the bathroom door and yanked it open. The bathtub had been filled with water that was so hot she could see steam coming off of it. She cautiously made her way to the tub and nervously touched the water, half expecting it to disappear. When it didn't, she stepped out of her clothes and slowly got in.  
  
"I should've known...."she mumbled sleepily, "Of course it would have to be something starting with the words 'I wish'. Jareth probably couldn't bear for it to be anything else! Heaven forbid!" she said as she lazily cleaned herself for dinner.  
  
As she finished taking her bath, she put on a robe she found in the bathroom and made her way to get dressed. She walked across her bedroom to the tall wardrobe. Carefully she grasped the fairy doorknob and opened it.  
  
"Oh Jareth you've outdone yourself this time!" she said as she examined the gorgeous dresses that hung in the wardrobe. "But honestly, though, I'm not going to be staying long enough to wear these great dresses!"  
  
Jareth chuckled as he watched Sarah in his crystal. "That is what you think, my dear Sarah, but you will soon find out different."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So..what'd ya think? Like it? ;-) Don't like it? :-( Either way leave a review! And if anyone has any suggestions for the story let me know! Anything that will make it better is greatly appreciated! 


	7. Prelude to the Truth

Hey guys! Can you believe I almost gave up on this story??? Well I just couldn't so here's another installment just for you! So review!  
  
Sarah chose a wine-red dress that hugged her curves and had a plunging neckline. At first she wanted to find the dress that would hide her figure the most, but thought better of it after contemplating on the matter.  
  
"If he oogles my goodies and likes what he sees, then I'll have that much more power over him. He'll be too busy trying to seduce me to argue with me about going home," she thought to herself while she was putting on blood red lipstick and applying makeup to give her smoky eyes. Her hair was down in loose curls with red streaks through it. Her pale skin and dark hair went well with red colors, so she often found herself wearing them.  
  
Just as she was putting the last touches to her ensemble, there was a knock on her door. Katrina hurried in and said, "His Majesty is expecting you. I've been sent to show you to the dining room."  
  
"Ok, Katrina. I guess the sooner I go, the sooner it'll be over with." Sarah said with a weak smile. As they walked through the hallways to the dining room, Sarah wondered about what her family was thinking—were they worried, happy, or a mixture of both?  
  
"Well, at least I'll be home soon enough after tonight," she thought.  
  
"All right, Miss Sarah, we're here." Katrina said as she patted the girl on the back and quietly whispered, "Good luck. His Majesty is a bit much to deal with at times, but he's really not a bad person. Go one now, he'll be waiting."  
  
Sarah opened the door and tried to put on the façade that she was confident, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Why though, she had no idea.  
  
"Ah, Sarah, how nice of you to join me." Jareth said with a wide grin on his face. "I was beginning to wonder if you had drowned in the bathtub."  
  
"Oh Jareth, I wouldn't have missed this for the world! You know, it's always been a dream of mine to eat dinner with someone I despise." she said as she slowly crossed the dining room. She noticed that he was checking out her every curve. "I knew that would have him going nuts." She thought proudly. "But then again, he doesn't look too bad either. I wonder if he was planning the same thing as me..."  
  
"Come, come Sarah. Do sit down. I believe we have much to discuss."  
  
"Yes.....like when can I go home?"  
  
"Oh, that is but a small matter." Jareth said as soup was set in front of them. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Now, Sarah, don't get me wrong, I would love _nothing_ more than to see you happy at your home, but there are more important matters we need to attend to."  
  
"Like....." Sarah said, with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Like the truth about why I sent you that letter." He said quietly, looking down at his plate.  
  
Sarah vaguely noticed the rain clouds outside as he began to talk...  
  
Ok guys this was just a filler chappy so don't be mad at me! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
